


My Eyes!

by spuffyduds



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning:  bad, bad, BAD!!! This was done as a goof during the Bad!Fic Panel at WriterCon 2006. Kurosawa wrote the first paragraph (spelling mistakes intentional!) and I continued it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	My Eyes!

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: bad, bad, BAD!!! This was done as a goof during the Bad!Fic Panel at WriterCon 2006. Kurosawa wrote the first paragraph (spelling mistakes intentional!) and I continued it.

Kaylee slid out form under the engine right in between Jayne's legs. Jayne looked down at her and grined. She put out a hand for him to take but he grabbed her waist instead and pulled her up against him. He wiped some grease from her cheeck and leaned in to kiss her. She pushed him away with her hands on his chest and struggled but not to hard. "Come one girl you know this been a long time comin" she smiled at him then stopped on his foot, him yelling out in tragic pain. "Shinny" said she as she sauntered away.

_(That was Kurosawa's part. I especially adore the "shinny." Here's my continuation.)_

When she got back to her room Inara was there. The nice whore grinned at the sunny-souled mechanic. "Was the sweaty, meaty man-ape bothering you?" Inara said. "He makes me want to puke but I am too elegant."

"Yes," Kaylee said. "But I wouldn't sex him even though I am so horny. So very, very horny. And we ran out of extra double-A batteries six planets ago. And in the future, where we live, none of us remember how to masturbate with just our fingers."

"Oh. I knew you were hot for it," said the luscious legitimate businesswoman. "My academy training lets me smell your juices. I will give you a discount if you let me play jacks with you later."


End file.
